The entire disclosure of parent application Ser. No. 60/482,176 filed Jun. 24, 2003 is fully incorporated herein by reference thereto.
This invention relates to novel processes for preparing benzimidazole derivatives that are useful in the treatment of abnormal cell growth, such as cancer, in mammals. This invention also relates to novel processes for preparing intermediates that may be converted to the aforementioned benzimidazole derivatives. Benzimidazole derivatives, intermediates useful in preparing such benzimidazole derivatives and processes for preparing such benzimidazole derivatives and intermediates have been disclosed in International Patent Publication WO 01/40217, published Jun. 7, 2001, and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. Nos. 60/406,524 and 60/417,047, filed Aug. 28, 2002, and Oct. 28, 2002 respectively.